vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinji Hirako
|-|Past Shinji= |-|Pre-Timeskip Shinji= |-|Post-Timeskip Shinji= |-|Bankai Shinji= Summary Shinji Hirako (平子 真子, Hirako Shinji) is the captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Momo Hinamori. He also served as a recruiter and the de facto leader of the Visored. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, High 6-C with Hollow Mask Name: Hirako Shinji Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least over a hundred years Classification: Captain of the 5th Division, Visored, Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept/Expert Swordsmanship, Pseudo-Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Energy Projection, Illusion Creation (With Sakanade), Morality Manipulation (With Bankai. He is able to reverse one's recognition of "Ally" and "Enemy" thus whoever affected by his bankai will recognize Shinji as an ally while their ally would become their enemy), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (His reiatsu is roughly comparable to that of Shikai Ichigo Kurosaki and has been described as "monstrous". Is the most powerful member of the Visored group, with Rose regarding Ichigo as crazy for daring to face Shinji one-on-one. Overall, Shinji appears to be quite a powerful Captain level Shinigami and should not be weaker than Shikai Tōshirō), Large Island level with Hollow Mask (Quickly stomped Grimmjow and forced him into using Resurreccion. Should not be weaker than Bankai Tōshirō and Hachigen) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Grimmjow, barely dodged an attack from Tōsen) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, Large Island Class with Hollow Mask Durability: Large Mountain level (Took a slash from Tōsen), Large Island level with Hollow Mask Stamina: Very High. Was able to keep on fighting despite a deep slash across his shoulder and torso. Vastly weaker characters can fight for days without rest. Range: Extended melee range when fighting with his sword; several hundreds of meters with projectiles and likely several kilometres with Cero. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Sakanade, Hollow Mask Intelligence: Despite his childish attitude at times, Shinji has shown himself to be a very insightful and perceptive man. During his initial tenure as captain of the 5th Division, he was able to see through Aizen's deceptions and some of his illusions. Aizen himself admitted to being intimidated by Shinji's cunning. Weaknesses: Hollow Mask only lasts 5 minutes but it can be reapplied Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Shikai: The initial release to a Shinigami's Zanpakutō. It is activated by a command while declaring the name of the Zanpakutō Spirit. It changes the shape of the Zanpakutō and/or granting special abilities. *'Sakanade:' When spun, the sword creates optical illusion. Shinji describes the release technique as something like a trump card. Up and down, left and right as well as forward and backward are reversed. However, it is not just the sense of direction that is changed; the opponent's eyesight, direction of incoming attacks, and injury locations are also inverted. In addtion the effect of the Inverted World can be targeted at or neglected from specific opponents, making it ideal for use in group fighting. It also severely affects the equilibrium of those its power is used on giving them vertigo, causing confusion, disorientation and/or nausea. Shinji has further trained in its use to allow it to invert the words and sounds that he says or heard by his enemies. Furthermore he also claimed that with sufficient training he could even invert the temperature as well. File:Shinji_shikai02.gif|Shinji's Shikai Bankai: The ultimate and final release to a Zanpakutō. The difference in power between Shikai and Bankai is generally around 5-10 times more powerful. Even though Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there. A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger. *'Sakashima Yokoshima Happōfusagari:' Shinji's bankai inverts the sense of friend-and-foe across anyone within the vicinity of his bankai. Shinji stands on a large flower construct that protects him from the effects. His sword becomes a staff with a large circular form on the front end. It's a wide-range bankai, dangerous to use around allies, and is best used against multiple enemies at once. His bankai is less efective against an enemy one-on-one since there is nobody else to swap one's recognition of 'ally' and 'enemy' with. But in such a case, Shinji could always pretend to be friends and then stab the opponent from behind. Hollowfication: The process in which a Soul attains the powers of a Hollow in order to pass the limits of their being. By gaining the power of a Hollow, one's Reiryoku increases dramatically. Only those who have control over their inner Hollow can Hollowfy manually. It manifests itself as a unique mask of different shapes and designs. Soul Reapers that can accomplish Hollowfication are known as Visoreds. *'Cero:' A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. File:Ep140ShinjiMask.png|Shinji's Hollow mask File:ShinjisCero1.gif|Shinji's Cero Kidō: Spells casted by Shinigami with strong enough Reiryoku and Reiryoku control. Kidō is divided into mainly three categories: Hadō for attacks, Bakudō for battle support and Kaidō for healing. The spells are ranking from 1-99 with 1 being the weaker and easier spells to cast and 99 being the most powerful and difficult to cast. Skilled users can cast Kidō without the need of an incantation; however, casting without incantation does reduce the Kidō's effectiveness less than a third of it's full potential. *'Tanma Otoshi:' Shinji puts his hand in front of his opponent's face and emits some form of kido that knocks them out. *'Noren Mekuri:' Shingi can dissipate any illusion around him by ripping out the illusion in front of him. File:TanmaOtoshi.gif|Tanma Otoshi File:NorenMekuri.gif|Shinji removing Kyokkō with Noren Mekuri Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Shinigami Category:Illusionists Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Spirits Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Morality Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6